


Coffee Break in the Case

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy checks up on his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break in the Case

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "coffee break"

The bullpen was quiet when Jimmy got off the elevator, carefully balancing the cardboard drink container and large paper bag.

Ziva was on the phone, talking in a language he didn’t recognize and clearly not pleased with how it was going. Tony had stacks of file folders heaped on his desk, a pen held between his teeth as he marked one with a highlighter. McGee’s fingers flew over his keyboard, the light flickering across his face. Gibbs was either in MTAC or meeting with the director, and his desk was empty.

“Hey, guys,” said Jimmy. “Ready for a coffee break?”

THE END


End file.
